


Status

by darkblue_sea



Series: aomomo drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, bahasa nonbaku males weh, ramadhan!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_sea/pseuds/darkblue_sea
Summary: Satsuki mengajak Daiki beli takjil—dan berakhir Daiki bertanya-tanya, Satsuki memandangnya sebagai apa.





	Status

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke miik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan semata.
> 
> Selamat membaca.

“Dai-chan, temenin aku, yuk!”

Daiki yang lagi sibuk kipasan di kursi panjang depan rumah cuma dengan celana pendek (ga sadar tubuhnya udah ngebatalin puasa entah berapa cewek yang lewat depan rumahnya gara-gara zina mata) menoleh ke arah suara demi mendapati kawan masa kecilnya telah menerobos pagar tanpa salam sepatah pun. Ah, mana pula ia peduli. Sahut lelaki itu malas, “Ha?”

Entah kawan kecilnya itu nggak denger atau emang nggak ngerti bahasa manusianya barusan, Satsuki sih maklum aja.

“Temenin beli takjil, ih!” kata gadis itu memaksa seraya mendekati Daiki. Pose Daiki yang aduhai sama sekali tidak berpengaruh baginya. Mau bagaimana, dari jaman mereka masih suka obok-obok akuarium, Satsuki sudah biasa melihat Daiki hanya pakai kolor ke mana-mana. “Pake baju, gih!”

Daiki mengibaskan satu tangan sebagai penolakan. “Emoh. Kan puasa nggak boleh berduaan.”

Sahut Satsuki inosen, “Kan aku lagi nggak puasa.”

Ini kenapa kayaknya otak Satsuki sama Daiki ketuker gini.

“IYA ELU, GUE KAN PUASA—“ Sabar, Daiki, udah mau magrib, loh.

Satsuki tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya begitu ceria seakan ia memiliki solusi atas masalah yang diucap Daiki sebagai elakan. “Ya udah kita nggak usah deket-deket. Liat, nih, tadaaa!”

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Daiki bertanya-tanya siapakah dirinya di mata Satsuki; kawan atau peliharaan.

**Author's Note:**

> ini sebenernya drabble yang saya post di pesbuk dua tahun lalu dengan jumlah karakter terbatas akibat ngetik di hp (hp saya masih jadul geto makanya karakternya dibatesin heu). mengendap begitu saja karena saya bingung mau post di mana, sampai akhirnya saya putusin post di mana karena posting-an temen dan mendadak inget punya akun di sini /y.
> 
> iya saya tau ini retjeh sekali. silakan tsukkomi-nya kalau berkenan :")


End file.
